1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer-readable record medium storing a printer driver program for generating print data (data to be used for printing) based on electronic data created by use of application software, etc., and a print data generating device.
2. Related Art
In a technique described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-265378, a printout for allowing the user to easily grasp the contents of audio data and video data is automatically generated by extracting sampling data from the audio data and the video data (by sampling the audio and video data at regular time intervals), generating character data (text data) from the sampling data regarding the audio data, and generating still image data from the sampling data regarding the video data.